


Brave Enough

by writing_regen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And change - Freeform, I dont heckin know, M/M, My character spellings make no sense, Song Lyrics, VictUuri, Victor?, Victuri, Viktor?, Vikturi, What am I doing, Yuri, Yuuri?, one shots, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_regen/pseuds/writing_regen
Summary: A collection of one shots for cavity-inducing sweet and pure figure skaters. Maybe they'll all be connected I'm not telling ;). Was that a hint. Maybe one day I'll write something explicitly longer than a one shot. Maybe not.





	1. Brave Enough

_**Yuri's Point Of View**_  

* * *

I ran a hand through disheveled black hair, looking out at the horizon. It was early. The sun had just begun to rise. Sleep was a long lost fantasy, so I'd taken to sitting outside wrapped in a blanket and watching the sunrise. I sighed, dropping my hand back down on my lap. I wish all I was doing was watching the sunrise. I thought almost bitterly. Thinking back, I was able to figure Viktor had been in Japan as my coach for nearly eight months. It somehow felt like a lifetime and the blink of an eye at the same time. As the sky began to paint itself in thousands of colors almost impossible to describe, my brain found itself on a path as winding as the colored clouds. Eight months. Words couldn't even begin to describe how grateful I was for this brief period of heaven. Having Viktor here, the Viktor, had been my dream ever since I began skating. But it became so much more than that. It started to mean so much more and part of me wished it hadn't. Viktor had not only improved my skating tremendously in this period of time, but improved me as a person. There was so much about myself I'd wanted to change - to get rid of - and Viktor was the only person who was able to help me see that I didn't have to. I could just be Yuri, and maybe, just maybe, that would be enough.

Still, there was something that I just wasn't brave enough to do, I wasn't sure enough of myself to admit. For the longest time I refused to admit it even to myself. Viktor had become much more than a coach, and my feelings had just continued to spiral even beyond the label of friendship. I groaned, burying my face in my hands and losing sight of the already fading sky. Why couldn't I just sleep? Nights like this always ended the same. Me, out here, wishing I was brave enough to admit to love. Yes, love. I was finally able to tell myself without a shadow of doubt that I loved Viktor as more than a coach, or a friend, and that for the first time in my life I had found someone I wanted to hold onto with all the strength I had left, and he was the one to bring that out in me.

But I was afraid; I was terrified, even. What we had now, a relationship I couldn't label if I tried, was amazing. Even if my heart was screaming at me to take the chance and dare to reach out for more, I couldn't bring myself to. What if I ruined everything? What we had was beautiful; I didn't want to wreck it all. So many times I found myself stuttering and stumbling over my words and actions when he was around. One glance and I could feel that painful tug in my heart that I wanted so much to forget. Because even when my heart was crying out, my brain was curling deeper into itself. My own mind was acting as my worst enemy.

I didn't realize I was shaking, or just how long I'd been outside at war with myself until I felt a warm hand on my back. I jumped, startled, and nearly fell as my feet entangled themselves in the blanket I'd taken out with me. Once I was able to move without fear of falling onto the cold ground below me I turned to look at where the hand had come from. It was accompanied by a warm laugh and I felt my face heat up. I knew that laugh, and with that knowledge came that tug. That pain in my heart that I craved and despised at the same time because it meant there could be so much more. So much love. And sure enough, looking up I was met with none other than Viktor, still disheveled from sleep. Taking my acknowledgement as an invitation, he settled down on the bench beside me. The bench was rather small, meaning we ended up with our knees brushing against each other and if we turned to look at each other our noses would be nearly touching. The thought made my face redden once again. I needed to bury these feelings. If I wanted to keep Viktor here... I couldn't risk scaring him away. I just wasn't-  

 "Yuri?" My thoughts were interrupted by the light voice of a concerned Viktor and I snapped my head up to see he was watching me.  "You were lost again."

That's what Viktor liked to call it when I was deep in thought. He said it was like I was lost. I wished I could say he was wrong.

"S-Sorry! I was just... wishing." I replied quickly, trying to avoid suspicion.    

It didn't work.  

"What were you wishing for, Yuri?"    

"If I tell you it won't come true. Isn't that how it works?" I pointed in response.

Internally, I was panicking. I had always been a terrible liar. The early morning sun hit his face in all the right ways and it was making keeping my feelings to myself all the harder. The golden light cast shadows across his sharp cheekbones and brought out his eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue I thought entire fleets of ships could get lost in. The clear waters of the Caribbean with the hidden turmoil of a whirlpool underneath. I could never begin to memorize every detail in those eyes. His hair shone, like it was made of actual silver, and secretly I found the mess it was in from the morning to be adorable. I just wanted to run my hands through it.

My heart was telling me to confess, my brain was warning me I would ruin everything if I did, this... relationship I'd worked so hard to build, that I was  proud  of. If I breathed a word of my true feelings my logic told me it would scare Viktor away. Or, maybe I was just a coward. Either way, I couldn't bring myself to say a word, the sounds felt thick and useless on my tongue. I had frozen up, backed out again. I was a coward. I was too scared to chase after what I wanted and take risks. I felt my expression sour even as my face reddened.

I turned my head away to look back out at the horizon. The sun had fully risen and the sky was a pale blue. The beginnings of life were beginning to stir in the city, and the noise of the day began to build. I heard Viktor shift besides me. For a moment, just a moment, I could forget the storm going on behind my eyes and focus on the pure bliss of this moment, this snapshot of time offered to us. For a fraction of minute I could forget how cowardly and weak I was. How little I was. I could allow myself to be proud of what I'd built instead of disappointed it never seemed to go forward. For a moment, Katsuki Yuri had done enough to allow pride and content.

Then, Viktor chuckled, "Well I hope your wish comes true, Little Katsudon."

I smiled. It was a wistful, longing expression, tinged with sadness. I knew myself more than anyone, and no matter how much I wanted this wish to come true I doubted it would.

 _I wish I was brave enough to love you_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is the song that inspired the title, I figured I should probably start it off with that. I don't normally start my one-shots off with anything but fluff but hey! Try something new everyday right?
> 
> Hasn't been beta'd in a while so probably trash on this new forum for me.


	2. Who Needs Stars?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know me too well." He answered softly, voice filled with an affection I was so lucky to be the source of, "I wouldn't trade these cliche moments and cheesy pick-up lines for the world." 
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Viktor finds himself comparing the city lights to the stars in Yuri's eyes.

**_Viktor's Point of View_ **

* * *

If you had asked me where I would be a year ago, I could have given you a number of answers. None of them would have been correct.

I giggled as I managed to save Yuri from tripping over an unseen rock on the grassy hill. Around us it was pitch black, no moon in sight, and the only light glittered faintly from the stars above.

"Viktor, where are we going?" Yuri questioned in front of me and I smiled.

"I'm surprised it took you so long to ask." I began without removing my hands from over his eyes, "And you'll see soon enough, my little katsudon." I cooed, smile widening into a grin as I continued to lead him in our trek.

I heard Yuri huff slightly, and noticed with amusement that he was walking with more delicacy than before.

"You know it's hard to walk without being able to see." He managed to confide after a moment of intense concentration.

Sighing in fondness more than anything I shook my head, "Yuri, Yuri, Yuri," I let his name roll off my tongue with a small sense of inner satisfaction at how _right_ it sounded, "think of it as balance training. Besides, don't you trust me?" I let my voice drop to a purr at the last statement, and even if the darkness prevented me from seeing much, I could tell the other was flustered by the way he raised his shoulders and squirmed slightly.

"I - I of course I do! I-It's just th-that-"

"Then don't worry! We're almost there, after all." I cut him off, deciding to save him from struggling to find the right words.

God, was he adorable.

For a moment after, we walked in comfortable silence. I found myself enjoying just being close to Yuri and the way that even in such dim light, his raven hair still managed to glitter - just ever so slightly. Yuri seemed just a tad more focused on not tripping up. The night air had a definite chill to it, not uncommon for Japan this time of year, A slight wind swirled around us and rippled the grass in flowing waves, reminding me of the sea and the emotions along with it. The comparison made me smile. It wasn't long after that we reached the crest of the hill, and I uncovered Yuri's eyes with a dramatic wrist flick. 

"Ta-da!" I chirped brightly.

Yuri didn't say a word, and a whisper of worry flickered over my expression before I turned to look at him and it's grip immediately loosened. His face was set in a soft smile as he gazed at the city from atop our little sanctuary; which was far enough away it felt secluded and intimate and yet still held the view of the city Yuri had grown up in. I found the view next to me far more breathtaking however. The city lights glimmered in chocolate brown eyes, causing them to look as though veins of gold ran through the immersive swirls of hazel. Those same eyes still held a sense of wonder and almost child-like awe as he gazed at his hometown, despite having lived there most of life. The tips of his ears and his cheeks were stained a pale red from the chill, and his hair waved slightly with the breeze. The faint light was just enough to reveal how _beautiful_ he really was, even if he could never see it.

I smiled and allowed myself a moment more to enjoy the sight before speaking, "I know training has made it so it's been awhile since either of us have really had a chance to relax, so I thought this would be a nice surprise. Just a little time away from the city." I knew Yuri wasn't a fan of extravagant gestures and I'd been sure to take that into account before doing anything. "Training all the time will do more harm than good after all!" I concluded with a chuckle. 

While I was speaking, Yuri had torn his gaze away from the glittering lights to look at me and I watched as his face flushed darker and darker. A smile split his features and melted my heart at the same time. I loved that adorable, dorky little smile of his. I folded myself down to sit on the grass and pat the area next to me. To my delight Yuri curled himself down next to me without hesitation, resting his head on his knees and turning his focus back on the city. I used to associate him sitting like that with a spike in his anxiety. It took me a while to realize it simply meant he was deep in thought, which made sense, as Yuri often found himself over-thinking things. So I continued to keep an eye on him whenever he curled up on himself like that. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, Yuri admiring his hometown and me admiring him in turn. Occasionally, his gaze would flicker over to me and catch me staring and he would blush, quickly looking back at the city. 

Eventually, Yuri huffed out a laugh next to me, leaning his head on my shoulder. In reaction I rested my arm around his waist with a small smile.

"What are you thinking of, Yuri?" I questioned quietly, turning my head to look out at the city along with him. 

"I just realized... I never really appreciate the little things about Hasetsu until I've left. It's always when I'm away at competitions that I think about the lights like this, never when I'm here. It just makes me wonder what else I've failed to notice." He answered with a small sigh.

To my relief, his tone was different than how it was when he was doubting himself, it was far more thoughtful and reflective. 

"You never really have to think about the small things until they're gone. Besides, it makes you appreciate them all the more when you get back, right?" I replied with a smile, looking back down at Yuri when I felt his eyes on me. 

"Sometimes you can be really deep, you know?" He commented, the slightest undertone of teasing to his words. 

In response, I dramatically collapsed on my back, closing my eyes and draping one arm over my forehead, "You'll understand when you're my age, young one." 

My eyes fluttered open once more when I heard Yuri's bright laughter and he settled himself down next to me, propping himself up on one arm and looking down at me.

"Dork." He huffed.

"Only for you." 

Yuri rolled his eyes good-naturedly, a faint pink dusting his cheeks, and he shifted so he could use my shoulder as a pillow and look up at the sky. I faintly heard him hum in content and for at least the third time that night I found myself looking at him instead of whatever sights he found himself enraptured with. Having him here, entirely comfortable with laying this close together - I mean he was practically in top of me - left me eternally grateful for how far our relationship had developed. I could still very clearly remember the time when Yuri would scramble away should I get too close, refusing to open up to me about anything. As I'd learned more about him from family and friends, I continued to find myself amazed at how quickly in comparison he'd placed his trust in me. I found myself awed that this Japanese skater had found me worthy of something he'd apparently always kept so closely guarded: his heart. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Yuri's voice.

"The stars are really clear tonight, especially without a moon. They're beautiful." He observed, turning his head to meet my eyes.

I scoffed, "They're nothing compared to the stars in your eyes." I countered.

It took Yuri a moment to register my words, but when he did it was well worth the wait, his face blossoming in a bright red as shoved slightly at my side, the action more a mix of embarrassment than actually trying to distance himself.

"Viktor!" He squeaked, a small fit of giggles escaping his annoyed facade, "That was really cheesy! Even for you!" He managed to finish in spite of his laughing fit, curling against my side. 

I snorted slightly, "But it worked," I concluded simply, tilting my head to pepper his face in feather light kisses, eliciting another squeak from the flustered skater.

"I suddenly understand why Yurio finds us annoying." Yuri said when he was able to duck away from my affection, a slight pout gracing my own features while Yuri was smile, his face flushed from both the laughter and words.

With a small acknowledgement of my own agreement I reached my arm out to pull him back against me on the grass, offering a crooked grin as I looked down at him.

"Aw come on, my little katsudon. You wouldn't have it any other way." I reminded.

He seemed to lightheartedly ponder my words for a second, his expression falling into thought, before his own face once again broke into a grin again and he cuddled against me, tucking his head under my chin.

"You know me too well." He answered softly, voice filled with an affection I was so lucky to be the source of, "I wouldn't trade these cliche moments and cheesy pick-up lines for the world." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day because I'm transferring these over from my Wattpad ;). New chapter eventually? I keep saying that but school is just like 'lol you thought' and then giving me more work. Speaking of I must go and make a kahoot.
> 
> As I was typing this I was listening to my Vikturi Spotify list and Brave Enough came on and I almost screamed. I was NOT doing that again.
> 
> Also I had no beta for this so suffer


End file.
